


Not The Sort of Male Bonding Kurt Hummel Likes

by patdkitten



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdkitten/pseuds/patdkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets dragged camping. Kurt hates camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Sort of Male Bonding Kurt Hummel Likes

Kurt Hummel is, in a word, unhappy. In many words: he’s pretty sure he’s currently in a nightmare that, no matter how many times he pinches himself, he won’t be waking up from it. He’s had nightmares like that before, but they usually involved him finding himself completely naked in front of the entire school while giving a speech. He’d give anything to be having a nightmare like that.

But, unfortunately, he’s not in the school auditorium; he’s in the middle of Who-Fucking-Knows Forest, on a weekend camping trip with his dad, his stepbrother and his boyfriend. Kurt understands why Burt and Finn would be interested in a weekend camping trip: it’s a great way (Kurt supposes) to get Male Bonding Time in a Manly Manner. The same (Kurt also supposes) could be said of Blaine, but Kurt isn’t entirely sure why Blaine wants to have Male Bonding Time with Burt and Finn instead of his own father. Granted, Blaine gets along pretty well with Burt, and he gets along pretty well with Finn when Finn isn’t having issues with Blaine.

All this, though, doesn’t explain to Kurt why _he’s_ here. He’d had plenty of Male Bonding Time with his dad before Burt married Carole. He doesn’t really need to be here, he thinks.

Not that he knows where Here is, besides sitting on a chair in front of the tent he’d watched Finn and Burt put together, while Blaine figured out the directions for said tent.

What Kurt does know, though, is that he’s exhausted from the early car ride. Burt had woke him up bright and early around 4 to pack a suitcase for the weekend, and Blaine had shown up about an hour later, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Kurt had hated his boyfriend in that one moment; no one sane should be up that early.

The time now is the middle of the afternoon. Kurt’s only vaguely sure that Burt and Finn are nearby fishing. Kurt isn’t even sure he’d want to _eat_ whatever they catch, but he’s too busy wondering how awful his hair’ll look when this weekend is over, much less his body odor.

Kurt Hummel is not meant to ‘rough it’ for a weekend.

“Kurt!” Blaine crashes his way into the camp site, grinning wide. Kurt’s pretty sure he wants to kill Blaine; he has no idea how Blaine could still be so energetic about the whole thing.

Kurt doesn’t respond, settling for giving Blaine a look, hoping it conveys his Utter Annoyance at being in the Middle of Nowhere and How Dare Blaine Betray Him Like This. Blaine doesn’t seem to get the message as he leans over to give Kurt a quick peck.

“C’mon,” Blaine tugs Kurt to his feet and Kurt finds that, while he’s Annoyed, he doesn’t _really_ want to kill the happy look on Blaine’s face.

“What do you want?” Kurt raises an eyebrow as Blaine starts tugging him in the direction he’d come from. He follows until they reach the end of the campsite before pausing. “Should we really be leaving our stuff?”

Blaine waves a hand indifferently, still grinning. “Nah, it’ll be fine. I was just by Burt and Finn on that creek they’re finishing in and they’ll be back shortly.” He tugs at Kurt’s hands again, giving Kurt big eyes. Kurt feels like he should be apologizing for being a human like the kind that killed Bambi’s mother with those eyes, but he allows Blaine to tug him into the forest.

They walk through the forest for a bit, Kurt already starting to wonder if he should be worried about ticks and Lyme’s Disease. As they walk, they pass by a boulder and Blaine, as if to prove that being gay doesn’t mean you can’t be manly, climbs up it. Kurt gives Blaine a worried look, wondering if he’d be able to catch Blaine if the other boy fell from his perch and if the camp site even has a first aid kit if they need it.

Blaine, seemingly unaware of the concern and worry flitting through his boyfriend’s head, spreads his arms wide once he’s firmly on top of the boulder. “Hey, Kurt, look at me!”  
Kurt eyes Blaine, still worriedly. “Yeah. Think you could come down from there? Preferably before you break your neck or something?”

“I’m the Squirrel King!” Blaine grins impossibly wider, sitting down and sliding off the rock. Kurt’s too in shock by the admission to do much more than stare as Blaine kisses his cheek.

“Not what I wanted to show you, though,” He admits, taking Kurt’s hand and leading the boy further on, finally stopping when they’re at the edge of a meadow. Kurt stares at the meadow, somehow _positive_ that a meadow that looked as perfect as the one in front of them magically appeared. (Sometimes, he secretly wonders if Blaine Anderson isn’t really an imaginary friend, that everyone can somehow see, or somehow a fairy tale or Disney person that escaped their story because frequently, Blaine is far too perfect to be _real_

“This was what I wanted to show you.” Blaine says proudly, pulling Kurt into the meadow with him. There’s a brief moment when Kurt worries that he’ll get mud or grass stains on his boots or jeans, but he knows if he points it out, it’ll ruin this moment and he’ll probably find himself back at the campsite, bored and annoyed. “I remember that it was on your bucket list to have relations with Taylor Lautner in a meadow before he gets fat.”

Kurt turns his head to stare at Blaine. “You remembered that? It was a dewy meadow of lilac though.”

Blaine sheepishly shrugs, leaning over to kiss Kurt. “Well, I had to improvise.” He tugs Kurt more into the meadow, finding a soft patch of grass and sitting down, tugging Kurt down with him. “As I’m not really Taylor Lautner, and the idea of outdoor sex seems a bit out of the question on a camping trip with your dad and stepbrother, I figured you’d be able to forgo the dewy lilac as well.”

Kurt leans into Blaine with a quiet sound. “Oh, you. I’m willing to forgo all that if it’s a meadow with you in it.”

Blaine grins, tilting Kurt’s head up to kiss him slowly. Kurt’s in love with the way Blaine does everything, really, but he _really_ loves the way Blaine kisses. When he’s determined to get what he wants but is quite content to wait if necessary, it’s not rushed. There’s no clanking of teeth, bruising and biting of lips, and other such things; just slow and sensuous, with the right amount of teasing tongue combined with warm hands stroking Kurt’s sides.

Kurt’s not sure how long they kiss, or even when they moved to lie back in the grass, still kissing, but he’s pretty sure that whatever he was mad about before is now gone.  
He could be okay with this camping trip, after all.


End file.
